I Am Cannibal
by I've Gone Giroro
Summary: I am Buttercup it's been that way since I ran away from home. When I was in the forest I got bitten and I became cannibal and I live on my own. I had my suspicions I was cannibal when I craved man blood. I'm know at my new school and these boys don't get I can kill them. Rated T for medium cursing some sexual stuff and possibly death of characters.Dedications on chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup poV.**

I woke up to mocking bird mimicking my groans of my messed up dream. I dreamed that I signed myself up for school I looked at my nightstand and my eyes widened. I did sign myself up for school dammit!Why the hell did I do that?! Eh I was hungry anyway. I got up and got dressed in a green T-shirt that was two sizes to small and complimented my curves quite nicely.

I had D-cup breast size and falcon hair my lime green eyes and pail skin put my complection together. I had huge hips and I was 5.6 ft.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans and my two sizes two small T-shirt also my green tennis. I'm ready for Hell! I mean High school!

I ran to school it was two miles away I got there in no time at all!

When I got to school I felt I was being watched I turned and only saw a pair of navy blue eyes that were know gone.I heard a wolf whistle I turned to see a boy about a year older then me (I was 16)he had a red cap on and had orange hair,red eyes he was wearing a baggy red T-shirt and baggy black jeans.I stomped up to him only to be stopped by a snap!A snap from my bra. It hurt cause my bra was tight to hide my boys(I call em boys)and know my back was in searing pain. I turned around to see who dares to do that to me.

**? PoV.**

I saw this hot girl she was about 5.6ft. Her bra looked tight she must be hidden somethin under that(she has big boobs) she had huge hips falcon hair and her eyes I couldn't see her eyes. But I'm gonna see them and a lot more soon! I went up to her back and snapped the back of her bra. That thing was tight it took half of my strength to do it she looked in pain.

* * *

Sorry so short but longer chappies to come I'll update everyday maybe not long chapters but every day! Can you guess who the ? PoV. is? I'll update tomorrow bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup poV.**

****I turned to a chest and I bumped into it after I blushed inembarresment for a second I grew angry and thought"I'll enjoy beatin the crap out of you and eating you!" my thought did not come true I looked up to see a pair of forest green eyes and falcon hair he had pail skin(paler than my skin) and he was wearing a dark green hoodie and black sweatpants.

"Did you do that?!" I asked/yelled.

"Do what oh the bra snap I did it! And I plan on doing it again just for your pleasure." He smirked.

"Hey this ones mine Bitch oh I mean Butch!"I heard the boy that wolf whistled at me yell to the boy I bumped into.

"Yeah but this one let me touch her bra!"Butch yelled.

I scowled the evil scowl I do when I kill men.

"First of all I did not **let **you touch my bra you snapped it so hard that my back is still in pain. So red head over hear has the upper hand right now."I said.

I then felt an arm around my waist I looked over to see...

* * *

Cliffie Im so glad that you reviewed Buttercup is da bomb(sorry spellcheck sucks) Your one of 5 of my top writers love your stories! I'll update tommorow see ya later la la la LATER!


	3. It!

_I already update every but at this rate two a day!Gadget 101 I never thought this would be good enough for you to review!_

_Bc:That's what I thought cause it's true you only have two reviews!_

_Me:*cries a little and dies a little on the inside*thats it this story is done forever!_

_Bc:NO!_

_Me:I thought you said it sucks!_

_Bc:Just because you don't have many reviews doesn't mean there aren't people counting on you to update_

_Dont worry I'm not deleting the story but what if I was?plz answer!_

* * *

_**? PoV.**_

I saw this hot chick she was smokin hot!

I turned to see Butch and Brick fighting about something stupid probably.

"Well this one let me touch her bra!"Butch yelled.

Then she stepped by what I mean by she I mean the black-haired green-eyed big boobed Godess.

After she was done I put my arm around her waist she looked up...

**Buttercup poV. **

I looked up to see navy blue eyes!

"Hey your the stalker!"I yelled.

I took a better look and he looked cute not the kind of boy I seduce and eat but still cute. He had blond hair and freckels he had a soft complection and was wearing blue jeans and a blue sweater.

"Well aren't you cute?" I said seductively.(I know what your thinking I gone soft! Well no this is how I seduce and kill guys.)

"I'm way cuter in fact I'm HOT!" Butch yelled.

"I'm Boomer and this is Brick and Butch I welcome you to our school."He said nicely.

"Thanks!"I yelled and said.

"How did Boomer win it over!"Brick commented.

"How dare you call me it!"I yelled stomping to him."You son of a bastard! Never in my days did I be called it how dare you!" I did the unspeakable I kissed Boomer on the lips and Butch on the cheek but he pulled me into a make-out session until I kicked him in the shin.

"Not brave enough to to kick my-"Then I kicked his nuts.

The bell rang those boys followed me but they just had the same class as me Music.

* * *

If your wondering this isn't a monster school the boys have a secret will it be shown or not

Later la la la LATER!


	4. Cannibal!

**Buttercup poV.**

****"Okay class let's let our new student sing a song that decade dictated to Brick,Boomer, and Butch."Ms. Kean said.

I started to sing the only song on my mind.(cannibal by Ke$ha.)

I have a heart, I swear I doBut just not, baby, when it comes to youI get so hungry when you say you love meHush if you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot, I think you're coolYou're the kind of guy I'd stalk in schoolBut now that I'm famous, you're up my anusNow I'm gonna eat you, fool  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunchThen when I'm thirsty, I drink their bloodCarnivore animal, I am a cannibalI eat boys up, you better run  
I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)  
Whenever you tell me I'm prettyThat's when the hunger really hits meYour little heart goes pitter patterI want you liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my teaAnd for dessert, I'll suck you teethBe too sweet and you'll be a gonerYup, I'll pull a Jeffrey I eat boys up, breakfast and lunchThen when I'm thirsty, I drink their bloodCarnivore animal, I am a cannibalI eat boys up, you better runI am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)

I walked off the stage and went to the boys seats and sang until I got there.  
I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)I finally got there and finished.  
I love youI warned you

I showed my fangs while singing

"RAWR!"

**Boomer/Butch/Bricks poV.**

**I wonder what that means?(IDIOtS don't ya think!)**

**Nobodies poV.**

****The boys are none other than demons and they plan to mate with Buttercup to night but who will be first to mate?

* * *

And who will die from that? Will Boomer do it? Does Brick think she's a it? Will Butch be able to have babies after thet kick? Will I ever shut up? Find out tonight on I am Cannibal!


	5. Bc's secret of no love

**Buttercup poV.**

****I woke up again that's the third time tonight! Whatever it was it hurt! I went back to sleep and woke up. I went to the mirror to undress and when I did I saw right under my heart a red flame and on my right boob a green leaf and on the left a blue lightning bolt.

I screamed. I got dressed in green tennis a baggy green shirt and baggy cargo pants.

When I got there went straight up to them and asked(more like yelled)"Why the F &$ are these on my chest!?" And I pulled on the top of my shirt to show the symbols but not enough to show my tits.

There eyes widened and they got in fighting stance well not Boomer.

The other boys started fighting he went up to me.

"I'm not going to join them. I'm going to take you!" Boomer jumped on me and ran me in arms.

"We know where you live!"said Butch.

"We live in the same place DUMBA$$!"Brick said/yelled.

"Um Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm cannibal so put me down before I eat you."

"Well I still love you so do it!"

I was tooken back by these words love I never have been loved.

All I could do was kiss him so I did.

I never thought I would be loved.

"I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you t-t-to."I stuttered out. It felt weird for me to really mean it but I did.

* * *

Well Bc x Boomer fluff but I'm still not a full Boomercup fan I will write more but there will be other fluff besides this kind so dont worry see you tommorow! Im going to write a lot of chapters till I run out of ideas but that'll be a while so bye!


	6. Lil liar!

**Buttercup poV.**

__I thought I could win him over I was right! I did and it was sweet and it felt great I seduced him! But I didn't want to eat him I had a heart it just isn't shown as obvious. When we got to his house he put me on a couch.

"Hungry?"Boomer asked.

"Yea can I have pepperoni on a plate and in the microwave for 45 seconds?"What it tastes good!

"Coming right up!"

He then left to the what I think was a kitchen.

Then two people walked in.

I turned to see Brick and Butch.

"Oh crap!"I yelled.

"There she is! In our house?"They said in sync.

"Pepperoni right he-"Boomer came in but was cut off.

"Shut it pepperoni boy!"Brick commanded.

"Guys I'm tired I'm going home."I said and yawned.

"To bad you need to stay here!"Butch Commanded.

"Well I'm not staying!"

"I'm sorry Butterbabe. But we have a Geust room for you!" Brick apologized.

"What did you call me?"

"Butterbaby,Butterboobs,Butterball,Buttercake,Butterbunny,Buttercute,and Butterbitch. Anything else? Butch asked.

"When did he say those!?" I asked/yelled.

"On are way over here." Butch said.

I growled.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

Well that's all today love y'all reviewers and faves and followers!.


	7. I'm gonna stay awhile

**Boomer poV.**

__After she growled her eyes turned black and she pounced on Brick.

I tried to pull her off and she was licking his face hungrily and I shuttered at the thought of her biting into his flesh and eating it off until nothing but bone was left.

"Wow I won her over that fast?!" Brick said/asked astounded.

"Brick don't! Get her off of you!" I yelled.

"No I'm having fun!"

"Okay if you must know she is cannibal! And she's mad so if you value your life I would get her off!" I yelled.

"Are you serious there's no way she's cannibal bone-head!" Butch yelled at me.

"Well were demons so I don't see how it's not possible and she told me!"I yelled back.

"Guys help me!" Brick yelled quickly.

They were hand in hand with her on top and Brick trying to over power Buttercup.

Brick used all his might to push her off him.

But she landed on Butch.

"Well now who's got the girl huh?" Butch asked.

"No one you jackass!" I heard Buttercup said and tried to get up.

"No! Your staying right here!" Butch yelled.

She growled and her eyes darkened a bit.

Butch noticed this and let her go her eyes turned to green.

"Well I'm gonna go home!" She yelled as she went to the door.

I jumped in front of the door and said "Sorry but you can't leave your our mate until you pick who your mate is your staying here. But you get your own room so you don't have to share with anyone."

"Well I could stay for awhile if you want." She said.

"Well why did you attack me!?" Brick asked/yelled.

"You got me mad enough that my cannibal side wanted to kill you so it tried. And it failed. So if you want to live I would stay on my good side." She said.

"Okay shall I show you to your room?" Butch asked.

"Nah I'd like to keep my pride in tact." she snapped as she walked away into a room. She just walked into Bricks room no ones aloud there hopefully he'll go easy on her.

"Get out of my room!"Brick yelled.

I stand corrected.


	8. Rooms

**Brick pov.**

****Oh god what this girl's problem!?

"Get out now!"I yelled.

"Nah I heard there is a guest room so you should go there."She growled.

"Well I'm a demon! So I would get the hell OUT!"

"Well I'm a cannibal so who would win?"

"Well naturally I would."

"Your a jerk! And your cd collection sucked!"

Thats it!

I walked to her and grabbed her legs and tried to pull her off the bed. But she was pulling on the end of the bed so the bed flipped. Onto me With her landing on the mattress. I struggled to get up my head was sticking out from under the mattress. Buttercup was knocked out the back of her head was on my face.

I smirked.

I pulled out from under the mattress.

I looked at her and just stared. She was so beautiful. Her hair looked as if it was silk. Her skin was more of a peach color and her face had a slight blush.

I smiled. A true smile not the 'Im so happy why don't you kill me?' Smile.

She finally woke up and walked out of my room.

**Butch pov.**

I started to Think of what Brick and Buttercup were doing.

She finally walked out of his room and went to MY ROOM!?

I ran to my room and tried to open the door. So I told her as nicely as I could to unlock the door so I said

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW BITCH!"

"No!"

I scowled and moved back and ran and I rammed into my door.

The door broke down and I saw her on the bed...

* * *

Cliffy! Jk

* * *

Sleeping?

She goes to sleep fast!

I went over and kissed her non-responding lips.

I put my fingers in her hair and opened her mouth and stuck my tongue in her mouth.

I opened my eyes still kissing her to wide emerald eyes.

* * *

Now it's Cliffie!

Dedication and reviews:

maria g:Ty for all of your reviews and support!

Imedoughnut:Thanks for the review I love it!

All of others will get a special pm from me!


	9. Takin that!

**Butch pov.**

"Get your mother FU**IN ASS OFF OF ME!"She yelled.

I stayed on top of her.

She grabbed the back of my head her nails digging into my skull. She pushed my head swiftly towards hers and my ear was right next to her mouth.

She _mouthed,"Run!"_

She looked like she was fighting a force as strong as she was or even more powerful.

"Did you not hear me!? RUN!" She yelled.

I stayed right there and was in so much shock that I didn't see her swiftly pounce on me.

I tried getting up but it was no use she was very strong.

But not as strong as a DEMON!

I pushed her off she hit the forest green wall leaving it to show it was in fact dry wall and her legs a hanged from the hole in the wall.

I walked over to her poked her and got a kick in the nuts for poking her boob.

She also got up and walked out of the room...or so I had thought she some how teleported behind me kicking my back really hard.

"Thats for stealing my first not-decided-by-me kiss!"

"Okay I may have deserved most of those hits but some were Just uncalled for!

"I told you to run jackass!"

"But why were you fighting yourself?"

She froze.

"I wasn't fighting myself I was fighting another cannibal because this cannibal tried convincing me to destroy you. And my cannibal stayed was with that cannibal."She explained.

She walked out without another word.

But I followed her she went to the kitchen and picked up a plate.

She picked up something that was red it was pepperoni?

I heard a crunch from her she bit down on the pepperoni.

"Oh why did those guys interrupt now my pepperoni is cold."She said disappointed.

I thought 'I know a better pepperoni that could be put into you and it's always warm.'

Perverted thoughts getting the better of me.

"What are you doing?"I jumped and turned to see Boomer.

"Boomer you scared me! And Im looking at the sweet candy."I said smirking.

"Yeah just look at her body those curves and what about those hips and don't get me started on her ass!"

"You forgot about her Jugs."I added.

"I was getting to them!"

"Wait Boomer why are you acting like...well me!?"

"Well who wouldn't act like you when you see her she's an off the scale sexy girl!"

"Okay but that seat is reserved. By that I mean her verginity."

"You really think that?"

"Um YEAH!"

"Well I bet she isn't."

"What are you idiots doing talking about taking my verginity. I wouldn't let you have the honor of ever getting to do that so I would stick with your toys boys." Buttercup said with her soothing voice but saying it in a enthusiastic Way.

She walked away swaying her hips and making me think'I have to get her even if it is the last thing I do.'

And I will do just that.

But how do I do that In a way that doesn't seem suspicious um I a... I got it!

C'mon Butch you may not be smart but you know that your not dumb enough to do that shit!

Yeah only Boomer would he is getting more perverted by the minute.

Yes now go get um tiger! By the way...

What?

STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!

I'll take note of that.


	10. Red Eyes and IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Important:**

**I have decided to abandon this story as it is going nowhere I may continue but what do you think? I will continue if people who like the story shows it as I do not want to let them down.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Buttercup pov.**

I can't believe it! I got Butch that easily!

Now I need to lure him and his brother Brick to their demise. And maybe Boomer he has been acting like a pervert lately.

It is like he is acting.

Well I am bored time to sleep I walk to a room it was covered in black wall paper and green wood flooring I jumped onto the black bed and shut my eyes.

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow I shall feast. Heh heh.

I felt some more weight on the bed I opened my eyes slowly to stare into blood red eyes.

"Um if it isn't any trouble...GET OFF OF ME!"I yelled at him By him I meant Brick.

"I will if you kiss me."

"NO!"

"Yes."

I give up!

"I knew you would!"He said happily.

"How did you know?"I asked.

* * *

I'm sorry short chappy I know.

But it will be a lot longer next time!

If there is a next time.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
